CTRL ALT Defect
by Sinlimitless
Summary: Victor, a regular Runescape player, is sucked into the game and forced to survive with a band of players, known as Defects, from a highly skilled band of hunters. Will he be able to return home, or will he be killed by hunters? Chapter 1 up!


_This isn't really a proper story. It did not go into detail planning nor proper thoughts into it. I'm doing it though to get back into writing. Enjoy I guess?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Getting too into it**

I tapped my finger impatiently as I waited for World 22 to load. The bar moved ever so slightly before stopping a quarter way through. I let out a groan and leaned back against my old wooden chair, staring at the pixelated red bar in an almost hypnotized state.

"Victor! Don't forget to set your alarm! You have early class tomorrow!" My mother yelled deafeningly from the kitchen.

"Got it!" I replied almost with a shout. Seconds later, the loading bar zooms to the right, filling the space with pixelated red. The screen flashes white and weirdly enough, it was blinding me. It flashed like an uncontrollable spark from a loose wire, on and off at random.

My head began to spin and the feeling of being light-headed kicked in. I began to wonder if I had the severe case of epilepsy. The sound around me began to drown out. The sound was deep like being underwater. I could still breathe but I subconsciously held my breath, waiting for it all to end.

Before I knew it...

There was nothing but silent darkness...

XxX

Everything was dark, but I heard a voice. It's distant and unclear but the more I focused on to it, the clearer it became.

"Oi! Get up, you're in everybody's way!" A stern voice ordered me up from my place. I was staring into the man's face with the sky behind him. Without warning, the man picked me up from my collar and brought me to my feet. "What the heck are you doing sleeping in the middle of the road! I should arrest you for public disturbance!" The man with the shiny yellow armor claimed.

"Is this... a Cosplay event?" I asked instinctively. "Am I dreaming?"

"Cos-?! What are you talking about?! If you want to dream, I'll put you in a jail cell! You'll dream in there all you want!" His face grew redder and redder leaving my questions unanswered.

The thought of it being a dream kept looping in my head over and over. I dug my nails into the palm of my hands, hoping I would wake up and dream a better dream, but all it did was hurt my hands.

"So?! Do you have anything to say?!" The man continued but this time, a little calmer than usual.

"I uh- Where am I?" Without even the thought of apologizing first, I had to know where I was.

"Lumbridge." The answer hit me like a frying pan to the face. I could not believe it. I refused to believe it.

"T-That's not right... Lumbridge's in Runescape. I _must_ be dreaming! Runescape... Lumbridge, I could not be in a game!" I turned away from the man, confused, terrified and shocked. I began to mumble almost incoherently before the man placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back into this fake sense of reality.

He literally pulled me back.

"That's it, you're coming with me." The tone in his voice was serious and authoritative. On the cloth of his chain mail was a badge that told me a few things that I should have realized sooner. He was a town guard.

"Noo! I'm in a GAME?! THIS IS A DRRREEAAAM!" I screamed, trying to resist the guard's vice-like grip.

He pulled his fist back and brought it straight to my forehead, knocking me out cold.

XxX

It's like falling out of a dream and crashing into another one. No, it's more like crashing into a nightmare. The floor was cold to the touch and the air was musty and thick. My head pounded along with the beat of my heart and as I opened my eyes the tiny lights from the walls invaded my vision.

With a grunt and a moan, I tried to stand but something prevented me from doing so. There were shackles around my ankles, connected to a chain that's hammered to the wall behind me.

It didn't take long for me to realize that I was in prison. A figure approached toward my cell, a figure I wasn't too familiar with.

A man wearing a red overcoat stopped in front of my cell and looked at me through his circular shades. He raised a white-gloved hand and motioned at the lock, unlocking the door, freeing me. I stared blankly at the man, processing the event that had just occurred.

"Now, it is time for your execution, Defect" He spoke in an eerie tone.

Execution?

Did I hear him right?

Execution?

Does that mean I'm going to die?

* * *

**Control + Alternate + Defect**

_That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be great as I'm getting back into writing. It's harder than I thought! See ya!_


End file.
